Everlasting love
by Lil Lily
Summary: Totally fluffy, totally cliche but totally cute! LJ.


Lily Evans had gorgeous fiery waves that trailed down her back and came to an abrupt halt about four or five inches above her hip bone. She had immense, emerald green eyes that sparkled as they flickered around the great hall. She had creamy skin that seemed to be permanently unblemished and full, cherry blossom lips that curved into the most adorable smile when happy. She had long, long legs, reaching into the mid of next week, easily her best feature, according to some of the slightly more perverse guys in the school, that idolized the ground she walked on.   
  
James Potter watched as his ex girlfriend walked through the hallway, clutching her Transfiguration book in one hand and waving the other around as she illustrated a point to Arabella Figg, her best friend and savior in many ways. No scratch that! She didn't walk. She glided! She had recovered so well after their horrible break up the year before! It had been James' choice to end the relationship after he had discovered that the dreaded Lord Voldemort, as he liked to be called, was after him and all close to him and Lily was as close as close could be.   
  
Lily and James had been madly, truly, deeply in love. They loved each other with such intensity that it burned their souls. They were true soulmates. Put on earth for the sole purpose to seek each other out and love each other for eternity and a day. They had began dating in the mid of forth year, barely weeks after they had agreed on a truce from the horrific prank war that had been raging between them since their first day at Hogwarts, during which James had managed to push Lily out of the boat on their way over to the castle and almost drowned Lily, himself and Hagrid. Within a mere two weeks the pair had shocked both friends, enemies and acquaintances alike by falling head over heels in love with each other. In sixth year James had dumped Lily as cruelly as he possibly could to banish any feelings Lily may still have carried for him. Lily meant so much to him that if he had to lose her to keep her alive so be it. It had obviously worked and she seemed to be so over him that it hurt but damn he still needed her as much as he ever did!  
  
Lily flicked her hair over her shoulder as she walked to Transfiguration with her best friend, Arabella Figg. She snuck a peek over at James Potter, her ex, as they walked. He looked as drop dead gorgeous as ever with his adorably messy raven coloured hair, glittering blue eyes that seemed to be permanently lit up, the smile that made her go weak at the knees even after three years, his peanut coloured skin and, of course, his body, which was to die for! She smiled at the sight of him and then promptly sighed. Of course there was the thin blonde bombshell glued to his hip to take into account. He had dumped her for what? A lifetime of stunningly pretty supermodel type girls. Then again maybe if she had looked like one of them he mightn't have dumped her? She glanced at Arabella, not taking in what she was saying. Or maybe if she had looked like Arabella he would have stayed with her? Arabella was gorgeous. Tall and willowy with long, poker straight brown hair, twinkling dark, dark blue, almost navy coloured, eyes and a figure any teenage girl would kill for, she had everything she possibly needed. Lily was oblivious to her own prettiness and had lost any grasp of self-esteem she had possessed after James had dumped her.   
Arabella twirled happily through the pine door of the girl's dormitory. Sobs came from inside the draping of Lily's bed. It was becoming quite a familiar sound to Arabella these days. She dropped her bag onto her bed and shrugged off her jacket before, gently, pulling back the drapes. There sat Lily, long legs curled up underneath her as she wept into her arms. Arabella stroked her friend's auburn curls, compassionately. She really felt for her friend, even if her patience was slowly but surely wearing thin with the constant sobbing in the dorm after hours. She conjured a cup of tea up and handed it to Lily, who looked at her friend, gratefully and took a sip, hands shaking.   
  
"I can't understand why he did it, Bel," she whispered, so softly Arabella had to strain to hear it. "I would have died for him and I thought he felt the same about me but obviously not," she continued in such a down and out tone that it made Arabella want to sit down next to her best friend and have a good old cry herself. "Obviously I wasn't pretty enough for him," Lily decided, more tears sliding down her cheeks as she gulped down more of the scalding tea.  
  
"Lily, James worships the ground you walk on. He gazes at you as if he's never set eyes on any girl before only you're too blind to see it!" It was true that James did this. Arabella had noticed it day in, day out for the past half a year or so ever since the pair had parted. It confused her no end why he had broken up with the one girl he obviously loved more than life itself.   
  
"James worshiped the ground I walk on," Lily corrected. "Worshipped. As in it's the past tense. Bel, I love him so much. I know I shouldn't but I do and no matter how much I try to deny it I want him back!" She bawled as the cup slipped from her hands and tea spilled all over the midnight blue duvet covering the mattress.   
  
"Jamsie, old boy, coming with us to prank Snape?" Sirius asked, eyes glittering t the thought of the latest prank he had up his sleeve. James shook his head and flopped onto his bed.   
  
"No thanks, Si. I think I'll just stay here. I'm not really in the mood." Sirius nodded and there was a silence.   
  
"Suit yourself," Sirius said, eventually. "Seen Moony and Wormtail around, Prongs?"  
  
"Library," James said. Sirius nodded, gratefully and slipped out the door. James reached under the pillow and pulled out a photo. He stared at it and allowed a single tear to slip down his cheek. It was a photo of himself and Lily. Lily was on his back, dressed in her dress robes, as was he. It had been snapped by Arabella on the night of their fifth year ball and had always been one of James' favourite photos. Lily was straining to kiss him on the cheek at the time and they looked so much in love it hurt to look at it.   
  
"James." Arabella Figg's voice jerked him out of the past and back into the present with a sickening thud. He noticed the cool tone with which she spoke and the disgusted look she wore as her eyes swept the room, which was in a less that healthy state. "Whose bed is that?" she asked, pointing, a horrified look on her face. James glanced at the bed in question.   
  
"Sirius." He said, grinning momentarily.   
  
"I should have guessed," Arabella replied. She pushed some of the junk on the bed aside and sat down on it.   
  
"James," she started again.   
  
"Bella," he said.   
  
"James," she said again, pondering over what the hell she could say to him to make him see how much Lily was hurting.   
  
"Bel-" James said, mimicking her.   
  
"Shut-up," she ordered. "James why did you dump Lily?" She asked. James faked a laugh, sounding somewhat, awkward.   
  
"No beating around the bush with you, Bel, eh?" he asked. Arabella shook her head.   
  
"Never saw a point in it," she told him, folding her arms.   
  
"Well, um, we didn't really click…" James began before Arabella interrupted him.   
  
"Don't give me this crap about how you guys weren't meant to be and she wasn't the one for you, etc, etc. You guys were so in love one day and the next it was like poof! Gone. What happened, Jimmy?" James' screwed his eyes shut.   
  
"I couldn't let her get hurt," he said.   
  
"Hurt? James how do you think she is now? Happy as Larry? Skipping through the grass, hand in hand with Lockhart?" James shrugged.   
  
"Look, Arabella," James said, suddenly. "You don't understand. I love her too much." Arabella gave him one of those skeptical looks she excelled in. "I love her too much to let her get hurt. Voldemort," he began. "Voldemort is after me and anyone close to me. I don't care about myself but I can't let Lily die because of me." Arabella was silent. "I can't." James' voice began to crack.   
  
"Well James I think that should be Lily's choice to make." The slender brunette got up and walked out the door, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked.  
  
James sat by the lake, pondering over Arabella's words. He couldn't let Lily die for him! No way was his angel going to die because of that stupid wizard with an overdose of power. A shadow fell over him and he turned. Lily stood there, as gorgeous as she had ever been, eyes slightly red-rimmed.   
  
"James," she whispered.   
  
"Lily," he said in return. James felt his legs turn to jelly as she walked towards him, thanking his lucky stars that he was sitting down. How the hell could she still have this effect on him after three years?   
  
Lily looked at the guy who meant more to her than any other living thing on the planet at that moment. Tears began to slid down her cheeks as she stared at him and she let them flow.   
  
"Lily," he said. He scrambled over to where she was sitting and put a comforting arm around her. "What's wrong, Lils?" he asked.  
  
"You is what's wrong James!" she howled. "You. I love you so much and you obviously don't love me. Why? Am I not pretty enough for you or something?"   
  
"Lily you're stunning," James told her, simply.   
  
"Then why did you dump me, James? Was it your idea of a cruel joke or something? Well haha you got me!! I can't take it James!"   
  
"Lily I love you more than anything."   
  
"Then why did you break up with me?" she demanded. James patted her back, awkwardly, as she hiccoughed through her tears.   
  
"Lily, I…it's hard…long story…I…I love you," were the words that poured out of James' mouth, as he tried, in vain, to explain.   
  
"No James," Lily snapped. "You don't. If you loved me you wouldn't put me through the pain you've been putting me through for the last six months. I can't LOOK at you without wanting to cry James! Why did you stay with me so long, tell me how much you loved me at every turn if all you were planning to do was break my heart?"  
  
"I never meant to break you're heart, Lils," James said, taking her hand in his. She didn't pull away. "I was just trying to protect you."  
  
"Protect me from WHAT, James?" Lily cried.   
  
"V-Voldemort," James choked out. Lily was skeptical. "Voldemort is after me, Lils. He's after all the Potters and anyone close to us. You were the closest I've ever let anyone come for me and that would, initially, mean that you'd be first in line as far as Voldemort is concerned. I-I couldn't let you die because of me." There was silence and it was James who pulled his hand out of Lily's ever tightening grip. He stood up. "I love you too much for that Lily." Lily gulped back tears and hiccoughed as James stood up. He slipped his hands into his pockets and turned to walk away. Lily watched as he walked, before scrambling up off the ground.   
  
"James," she called after him. No answer. "James?" James turned around and forced a weak smile.   
  
"Yea, Lily?"   
  
"I don't care," she said, softly.   
  
"Pardon?" James strained to hear the petite red head.   
  
"I don't care about Voldemort," Lily repeated. "I want to be with you. Voldemort or no Voldemort. I'd die for you James," she told him, stepping closer to him.  
  
"No, Lily," he said. "I wouldn't, couldn't, let you die for me. I love you too much." Lily took another step towards him until they were standing only inches apart.  
  
"James, you should know I'd rather die with you than live alone," she said, simply, smiling up at him. "And nothing you do or say could ever change the way I feel about you. James examined the girl standing a couple of inches below him. She bit her lower lip, the way she always did, and tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear before James realized that living without her would be like living without air. Impossible. How it would feel not to see her every day, not being able to touch her when he did see her. He may as well have his heart ripped out and tossed, carelessly, against a wall. All at once his lips were on hers, his hands positioned on her slender waist, as he gently stroked the fabric of her blouse.  
James kissed her with such ferocity that Lily felt she could have taken to the skies and flown if she's wanted to. Her heart beat wildly and fireworks exploded in front of her eyes the way they always had when James kissed her. She pulled him closer, not wanting to let go of him ever again. She wrapped her legs around James' waist, letting him support her. She pulled away, momentarily to find James smiling at her.   
  
"I might die with you James," she whispered into his ear. "But I would most definitely have died without you." He kissed her neck gently and lowered her onto the grassy bank.   
  
"I feel the exact same way, Ms. Evans," he told her, covering her lips with his again. 


End file.
